


“Nice to meet you, I’m Juice."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Friendship/Love, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine being Jax's sister and coming home after college. You meet Juice for the first time and connect with him instantly.





	“Nice to meet you, I’m Juice."

“Jax? I’m almost there so you can meet me outside.”

“Alright, darlin’. I’ll head out now.”

You were officially done with college and now you were going back home. You’d decided to go to New York for your degree, which meant you weren’t able to see your family or the club often and had quickly learned how hard that was for you. You had made it a ritual to Skype with your family but it was never enough. Now you had just driven past the Welcome to Charming sign and you were bouncing in your seat. You’d been back a couple of times for vacation and break but now you were home for good.

You made a right and pulled into the lot, smiling as you saw your brother at the table near the entrance to the club with Tig by his side. They got up as they saw your car pull in, smiles on their faces immediately. You parked the car and turned it off before getting out and running to the boys, not even bothering to grab anything out of the car.

Your body slammed into Jax’s and made him lose his breath but he still wrapped his arms around you and held you to him tightly, taking in your scent that had been missing for so long. He had missed his baby sister so much and he swore that he’d never let you leave like that again. Suddenly, you were pulled out of his arms and into Tig’s. You smiled and leaned into him, loving the feeling of people around that loved you once again.

The three of you made your way into the clubhouse and your heart nearly came out of your chest as at least 30 people jumped up and screamed.

“SUPRISE!”

You held your hand to your chest and looked back at Jax, a huge smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, I wanted to.”

You looked back forward and saw people making their way to you, your mom first.

“Oh, my baby girl.”

She grabbed you and hugged your head to her chest, smoothing down your hair.

“I missed you so much. I’m so happy you’re home for good.”

You smiled and hugged her tighter. After her came Clay, Bobby, Chibs and Opie. You said your hellos to everyone and were making your way to the bar for a drink when you saw a new guy sitting there. He had a cut but he wasn’t a prospect, he already had his rocker and it made you realize how long you had really been away.

You walked up and took a seat, asking the prospect working the bar for a beer and looked over at the new guy when you felt him looking over at you.

“Hi. I’m Y/N.”

You stuck out your hand and he shook it. He had a heartwarming smile and the eyes of a puppy. No one had ever mentioned getting another brother and you reminded yourself to yell at Jax for it later.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Juice. Congratulations on graduating.”

“Thank you. I’m just glad to be home.”

“I think everyone else is too. They haven’t stopped talking about you all week.”

You blushed and he smiled at you again.

“So what did you go for?“ 

"I got a degree in IT. Networking and stuff.”

“Oh cool. I kinda do that too. I don’t have a degree though, I just do it for the club." 

"You the Intelligence Officer?”

“That’s me." 

"Can you hack?" 

Juice laughed as you leaned forward and spoke lower but enjoyed the enthusiasm in your voice. Everyone usually just kind of passed him by, put him on the back burner. It felt nice to have someone genuinely interested in him and what he did. He told you he did and you’d asked if he could teach you a couple of things. He agreed and you’d spent the whole night together, sitting next to him on the couch with his laptop.

Gemma got up from the bar and looked around the clubhouse searching for you. Opie came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What you looking for ma?”

“My daughter. I haven’t seen her all night. She said hi to everyone and I haven’t seen her since then.”

“She’s over on the couch with Juice. They’ve been together practically all night. They’re on his laptop, probably just being nerds together. Talking about coding or some shit.”

Gemma looked to the couch and sure enough there you were, sitting by Juice and leaning over to him watching as he pointed to the screen. Gemma smirked and watched you two as you furrowed your brows in concentration and did what he taught you, both of you smiling at each other when you got it right. He taught you things about hacking, you teaching him things about encrypting and cybersecurity.

Before you knew it, it was 2 in the morning and some of the guys had headed off to bed, Gemma and some Crow Eaters cleaning up around the clubhouse. You frowned at Juice.

“I’m really interested in this but I should go to help my mom. She’s been busting her ass and I’ve been here all night.”

“No that’s cool. We can keep going later, I’ll be here.”

You smiled and stood up from the couch, and nodded. 

"I’d like that.“ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you and Juice.”

You looked up from the sink and at your mom.

“What about it?”

“Oh don’t play dumb. I saw you siting with him all night. I also saw the way you looked at him.”

You blushed and looked back down at the plate you were washing, finishing up and starting on a new one.

“He’s a cool guy. I like him.”

“I can tell.”

“Mom, stop.”

“Fine, I’ll let it go. For now. I do want some more grandbabies though and now since you’re home-”

“Mom.”

“Yeah yeah, ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost 3 when you’d finished up and the clubhouse was quiet. You’d walked out and were sure that Juice would’ve gone to bed but you saw him still on the couch, just like he’d said he would be. He looked up from the screen and saw you over the top, his eyes squinting as he smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back and went to go sit by him again. He smiled over at you.

“You still want to do this? We can stop if you want, I know you had a long day.”

“Yeah, let's take a break. How about we just hang out?”

Juice blushed and nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
